Green Eyed Girl
by monsters-are-pretty
Summary: "The truth is most women are weak, be they mortal or immortal. But when they are strong, they are absolutely unpredictable." - Anne Rice
1. Rue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"I have struck a city - a real city - and they call it Chicago... I urgently desire never to see it again. It is inhabited by savages."**

_~Rudyard Kipling~_

* * *

><p>Green eyes, glared, as they observed the house.<p>

A white house built in Victorian style stood tall against a charcoal sky. Freshly painted paneling encased a bay window that would give sight into a newly remodeled living room. Unattended peonies wildly lined the footpath leading up to a deep red door, that now had a padded lock on it, preventing anyone from entering.

The house was old. Surely one of the oldest in Chicago, but it had been well kept. The owners obviously vauled its upkeep… or at least they had.

Bonnie McCullough scowled as she committed the house to memory, not that she needed to, as if she could forget a single detail about the house. Every stone, every crook would forever be imbedded into her mind. She was both thankful and spiteful of that fact.

Jamming her hands into her hooded sweat shirt she shivered, not from the increasingly ominous weather, but from her memories.

_His face_. The one face in the world that she'd never forget. The curly blond hair. The perpetual sneer on his lips… the _want_ in his blue eyes. She gasped sharply as she tried to force his image from her thoughts.

She wouldn't think of him. She refused because he was the reason her life was so fucked up. He was the reason she was running. He was the reason she was scarred. He'd taken literally _everything _from her and she'd be damned if she gave him her sanity. It was all she had left.

"Bon?" A sully voice whispered.

"_I know_."

Bonnie rounded, facing her best friend of eight years: Meredith Sulez. The young woman was tall, her length covered in smooth olive skin and roofed by loose raven tresses that danced happily in the wind. Bonnie pledged that sight to memory as well.

Meredith nodded at her friend noting the difficulties she must be feeling. The emotions she had to be covering. She could only imagine how she'd react if she were Bonnie, ironically, she was positive it wouldn't be nearly as calm.

"It's time to go."

"I don't want to leave her."

Both girls knew who _her _was. It was the unspoken ghost that haunted their every conversation for the last ten months.

"She'd want you to." Meredith confirmed stepping closer and reaching a slender hand out.

"No. She wouldn't." Bonnie deduced. "We both know that."

Unable to rebuff, Meredith merely offered a surmising smile as she wrapped her arms around Bonnie. At the contact, Bonnie's seams unraveled - she sobbed.

She cried for her life. The life she should have had but would never get to experience. She mourned for the family she lacked and the love she never felt. She grieved for the pain she caused to the people whom cared for her the most. She wept because she knew, _she knew _that her pain would only increase.

"I love you, Bon."

Bonnie nodded repeating the sentiment back softly before focusing her mossy eyes on Meredith's chocolate brown. The wind whipped the girl's hair carelessly around as a storm made its approach, neither girl made a move to tame their wind ridden hair.

"He won't find you." Meredith spoke the reassurance that she knew her friend needed to hear.

"_He will_."

"Stop it! You're going to be fine."

"When he gets his hands on me..." Bonnie began, her eyes shinning with a fresh round of tears.

"You'll fight." Meredith confirmed with conviction. "_Always fight_."

"I'm not as strong as you, Mere."

"No. _You're stronger_."

A quiet moment enveloped the girls and words weren't needed. It would be the last time they'd see each other for a while and both girls felt the reality of it hit them with the sudden force of a freight train.

"Bonnie!" Mrs. Claymore, Bonnie's social worker, called out in haste.

The blond woman stood under an elegant black umbrella gesturing towards her silver Lexus. They were on a time limit and the time for goodbyes had well past.

"Coming!" Bonnie yelled back, turning her face over her shoulder at the woman. Snapping her eyes back towards Meredith she leaned in to embrace her once more, staring at the white house over the girl's shoulder.

She closed her eyes as familiar words rang violently between her ears: _"Has no one ever told you? There's no running from me…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Constructive criticism is always, always welcome. Mistakes are mine as I do not have a beta.<strong>_

_**I'm torn between rather this should be **__**all human**__** or **__**supernatural**__**. Right now I'm thinking human because we have a boat load of vampire/witch stories out there already. However I'd like to know what you all think. If this story went supernatural it would have almost nothing to do with TVD plot. Whatsoever.**_

_**I'm not the best at updates (if anyone cares) but I will try.**_

_**No worries, this is of course a (TV) Bamon story regardless of Bonnie's last name.**_

**Thank you for your reviews in advance!**


	2. Pensive

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Sometimes being a good mother gets in the way of being a good person."**  
><em>—Elizabeth Forsythe Hailey<em>—<em>_

* * *

><p>"Morning Elena." Damon Salvatore greeted with an off the beam grin. "To what do I owe this vexing visit?"<p>

It's early morning. A time of day where humans were supposed to be dragging around and chugging coffee like a common crack addict and yet Elena Gilbert was wide awake. And in his room. _Joy_.

Glare. "I promised Stefan that I would make nice with you." _Heathen, _she omits.

"How's that going for you so far, doppelganger?" Damon teased because he knew she'd perhaps prefer a root canal over any type of interaction with him.

"Shut it and listen to me before I back out of this, Damon."

A humoring pale hand gestured for her continuance.

"Ms. Bennett is hosting a party for her granddaughter tomorrow night. She's flying in and she wants us to help welcome her." Pause. "If you can manage not to be an asshole for a night, you can come."

Damon knew Shelia Bennett. She was the witch that opened the tomb for him only to find that bitch Katherine no where in sight. He'd promised Shelia his gratitude and loyalties if she ever needed them, it was his way of thanking her for her begrudging help. Two years later and the old witch had yet to cash in.

Perhaps she had forgotten. Heh, fate had never been so kind to him.

"I like Shelia." He shrugged. "I wouldn't ruin her party."

"And her granddaughter? You can't annoy her either." Elena fidgeted, she hated spending anything over thirty seconds with Damon because he's unpredictable and sadistic and she doesn't need any more reason than that to justifying her frayed nerves.

"If I'm annoying _her_ then where would I find the time to annoy you, _hmm_?"

A quiet sigh escaped her mouth as she knew this was a mistake. Inviting Damon _anywhere _and expecting him to behave was irresponsible because Damon's social skills had died along with his humanity in 1864.

However, Stefan believed in Damon and Elena believed in Stefan and there the conundrum laid, because, there was no way Elena would ever trust Damon to be anything other than _Damon_.

"Just behave. I don't believe Shelia's grandaughter is privy to the supernatural so no tricks, Damon."

"Yeah yeah," Damon wagged. "I never said I was _going_. Tomorrow is Saturday. 'Nuff said."

Elena grinned relieved. "Well, I can't say I'm disappointed. Enjoy your coeds."

Damon watched as the girl with the face he once loved, plod out of his room overjoyed.

Maybe he would pop in… just to rain on her parade.

* * *

><p>"<em>Today is a special day, Bonnie. Very special." Abigail McCullough coos at her daughter lovingly while soothing the child's wild curls into two low pigtails.<em>

_"I know." The child replies with all the spunk of a six year old who knows all. "I get to meet Mouse."_

_"__**Klaus**__. His name is Niklaus." Abigail corrects with a frown._

_"Yeah." Giggle. "Silly name, mom."_

_"I need you to get his name right. Its only polite, honey. Mind you're manners."_

_Sage green eyes roll toward the ceiling. "Scout's honor, mom."_

_Abigail smiles at the daughter that had brought her equal parts joy as well as pain. She'd change their lives for the better because the alternative was not an option. Losing Bonnie was not an option. __Klaus could help and whatever she had to do in return for his aide was such a small price to pay. Her daughter was worth it._

_Abigail's lovat eyes stared down at her offspring, she's taught herself to ignore the high cheekbones and mischievously crooked smile that are so reminiscent of her ex-husband. _

_She's still learning to let him go._

_She blinks away the pain as if the action could do such a thing. "I love you, Bonnie. __**Always**__."_

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't know much about the Bennett's.<p>

Her mother, Abigail McCullough, had never been particularly forthcoming with information about them. '_The Bennett's aren't to be trusted_,' was the most Bonnie could ever squeeze out of her mother on the topic.

That opinion hadn't much changed since Bonnie had first inquired about her father's family thirteen years ago. With most certainty, Abigail would turn over in her grave if she knew where her daughter was headed today.

Virginia was a humdrum state. No celebrities really lived there and they were not exactly known for their weather, nevertheless, it would be Bonnie's new home for the foreseeable future.

It was the fresh start she needed.

She ought make the best of it.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note<span>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries nor the CW. Past and future chapters are for my nonprofit entertainment by 'playing' with the cast of TVD.**_

_**Most of you guys wanted supernatural and so… supernatural it shall be. I did compromise with the human lovers by making Bonnie human — for now. Also, thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and the like. You guys are cool beans!**_

_**Let me know what you think, please : )**_

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_


End file.
